La misma soledad
by Vainillina
Summary: Mi versión sobre una de esas tantas noches que Lightman y Foster comparten juntos en la oficina luego de concluir un caso.


**Título:** La misma soledad

**Autor:** vainillina

**Disclaimer:** "Lie to me" no me pertenece.

**N/A:** Bueno… aquí voy. Es el primer fic que escribo en muchos, muchos años y el primero dedicado a "Lie to me", así que, realmente significa mucho para mí el solo hecho de que estén leyendo esto ahora. ¡Gracias! Además de una forma de expresar ideas que me surgen mirando la serie, esto pretende ser también un regalo (espero que lo tomen como tal) para todos aquellos que quieran leer fics en español y se encuentren, como yo en su momento, con que no hay suficientes. Un GRACIAS inmenso a **recoilandgrace** por haberse tomar el trabajo de leer esto primero y compartir sus opiniones y sugerencias conmigo.

**..::..**

La misma compañía; la misma comodidad; la misma habitación. Otro sentimiento.

Son más de las 22.00 y ellos siguen allí, en esa oficina, como cada vez que un caso demasiado difícil termina. O quizás sólo sea una excusa. Esas largas horas que comparten en la penumbra de la noche, son ya norma y no excepción. Sin atreverse a admitirlo, ambos disfrutan la mutua compañía y el placer de beber juntos unos tragos antes de dar por terminada la jornada. Desierto el edificio, la tensión que los acompañó durante todo el día da paso a la intimidad de una charla entre buenos amigo; muy buenos amigos. Las reflexiones acerca de cómo desenmascararon al mentiroso de turno devienen en anécdotas; las anécdotas en risas. Después de las risas (y varios tragos), el silencio.

Pero el silencio no es incómodo, todo lo contrario. Lo disfrutan tanto como la charla que lo precedió, porque entonces es cuando otra conversación comienza. Es la hora de las sonrisas tímidas, de las miradas, de los gestos. Entonces comienza la lucha por leer al otro y no dejarse leer… ¿o sí? Entonces comienza el dilema interno por decidir si dejar caer la máscara o dejarla en su lugar. Entonces surgen las preguntas que no tienen respuestas.

Apenas recostada sobre el sillón, ella deja caer sus zapatos. Él la observa. Recorre su cuerpo con su mirada y no intenta ocultarlo. No esta vez. Ella pretende inútilmente ignorarlo y toma otro sorbo de alcohol, sintiéndolo arder en su garganta. Y él sigue perdido en ella. Tan irrealmente perfecta, parece inalcanzable y sin embargo allí está, una vez más, sonrojándose al menor roce de su mano con la suya. Intentando ocultar la duda (que él alcanza a percibir), ella levanta la vista y fija sus ojos en los de él. Aquello que ella tanto quiso negar, se vuelve realidad en la negrura de esas pupilas que se agrandan cada vez más al mirarla. En los suyos, él puede ver claramente culpa y vergüenza… y un dejo de algo más. Pero ninguno de los dos aparta la mirada.

Un teléfono suena; el silencio se quiebra, y el momento pasa… Ella tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta de que el teléfono que suena es el suyo. Finalmente reacciona; se levanta; se vuelve a poner los zapatos y, algo aturdida, contesta el teléfono. Él se siente decepcionado y su rostro lo refleja, pero no le importa: ella se aleja unos metros, dándole la espalda, y no puede verlo.

Ella murmura algunas palabras al teléfono, pero él ni siquiera intenta escuchar la breve conversación que ella mantiene con ese hombre al otro lado de la línea. ¿Con qué objeto? Hace varios días ella le confesó que estaba viendo a alguien y ahora, observándola a la distancia, no tiene dudas de que el llamado es de él; de que acaba de confirmar su cita para esa noche. Y entonces todo lo que sucederá a continuación le resulta obvio. Ella se disculpará y se irá. Ese otro disfrutará de su compañía, sentirá el perfume de su piel, recorrerá su cuerpo con sus manos, besará sus labios… Sus ojos se incendiarán de deseo y despertará, a la mañana siguiente, con ella entre sus brazos.

Cuando termina el llamado, ella se acerca nerviosamente. La culpa la invade y él lo nota, pero no dice nada. Simplemente deja que se confirmen sus sospechas cuando ella se pone su abrigo, toma su cartera y apenas murmura:

̶—Será mejor que me vaya…

̶—Buenas noches, amor.

̶—Buenas noches, Cal.

Otro día concluido; otra mentira descubierta; otro caso cerrado. La misma soledad.

**..::..**

**N/A:** Cuando escribí esto, pensaba que "ese otro" era Burns, pero elegí no nombrarlo, así que… creo que la historia podría leerse fuera de ese contexto también. Queda a elección de ustedes, claro. ;) Si llegaron hasta aquí, muchas gracias por haber leído. :) Si quieren hacerme más feliz, por favor dejen un comentario, ¿sí? De verdad significaría mucho. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Y si quieren hablar en Twitter: **vainillina**


End file.
